Todd Allison
"Don't be a nuisance to those around you." - Chapter Ten Todd Allison is the next door neighbor of Petunia Elkwood and one of the main characters of the comic. While he's a biochemist by trade, he plays piano and works as a waiter at the Rainbird Cafe with Hana Ikimoto, Norah, and Lacey. Additionally, at the beginning of the comic, it is revealed that Todd has been assigned to work under a government investigation unit to find a mysterious bomber who has been causing havoc throughout Melbourne, only known by the alias of "Violet". Appearance Todd is a fair-skinned and slim male, who appears to lean more on the shorter side despite having no confirmed height. He has bright orange hair (notable enough to be given the nickname "Pumpkin" for it), and bright orange eyes. He dresses in a very professional manner, usually consisting of a coat and tie, one or both often colored green. When he is working at the Rainbird Cafe, his attire consists of a waiter's uniform of a black vest, brown slacks, and a blue bow tie. He also wears five watches between his wrists, each set to a different time zone. Personality Todd can be described as a harsh and grumpy individual, who is not afraid to be blunt or rude to acquaintances and strangers alike, an example being when he first comes into contact with Petunia at a train station and ridicules the ticket-master for not being able to do his job correctly when faced with counting out a large amount of change. He has a bit of a cynical spark to him, likely gained from his childhood, and he doesn't tend to see light on any situation. Todd can apparently read people somewhat easily, demonstrated whenever he reads Petunia's thoughts accurately, but it may only apply to Petunia. He's also a bit antisocial, and isn't very willing to hold up conversations, especially with those whom he knows very little of, considering that Lowell Clancey's wife Cecilia confused him as being shy when she first met him. When placed in a situation he doesn't like, he quite vocal about his distaste, such as when he and Clancey discuss working on tracking down Violet or attending the meetings for their unit to discuss Violet. However, as the comic progresses, he's shown to have softer spots and smile on more than one occasion, usually whenever it pertains to Petunia. He's willing to help her, and in one occasion, puts his full trust in her whenever his life is at risk. Besides Petunia, whenever he is asked to back out of the Violet Investigation Unit after a situation involving him, he becomes far more cheerful and even laughs. He seems to be quite excited about a project he has been planning on working on, and even more so that he's free to work on it without the authority of having to track down Violet. Background Todd was seemingly raised into a noble family in England, considering the amount of servants that are present in his household. Not much is known about his relationship with his father and mother, but considering his reliance on William Quirke, it is likely that he doesn't have a very close relationship with either parent. Throughout his younger years, Todd was often very sick and suffered with frequent relapses of tuberculosis. As a result, he was confined to his room for the majority of the time and would only allow Will, a personal servant of his, to stay by his side and keep him company. It's also revealed that during his childhood was when he gained the interest in pursuing botany and biochemistry, likely whenever he was more recovered from his illnesses, from his Uncle. After his health improved, he attended the Leeds School of Medicine and the University of Sheffield. Sometime after his college graduation, he traveled to Australia and became involved with the Parliament and the scientists that studied in or near Melbourne, most notably, Lowell Clancey. Furthermore, he also met Petunia and presumably found himself her neighbor at his apartment. History *MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! READ WITH CAUTION!* ''Chapters 1-5 Todd Allison is introduced as an acquaintance of Petunia's and asks for her to slip a letter, addressed to Clancey, under his door for him. The two ride home on the train together, as per usual, and they are revealed to be next door neighbors. After Petunia loses a pin that Hana gives her, she climbs out onto the ledge stretch of their apartment building and is just about to reach it whenever Todd sees her outside in front of his window. In an attempt to explain herself, she loses her balance and Todd opens the window and attempts to catch her - instead causing the pair to fall from the building. After the spill, Todd is seemingly unhurt, though Petunia probably broke his fall, and he makes amends by fixing her jacket and had dressed her wounds prior to putting her to sleep in his bed. After a call from Clancey, he checks on her and goes to a meeting for the Violet Investigation Unit, despite his frustration with the matter. The intellectual group enters a deep conversation about their clues and concerns with tracking Violet, finally bringing some spirit back into the case, before they disband and go home for the night. After the late night at the meeting hall, Todd appears ill and is sent home after collapsing at work. However, in his delirium, he misses his stop and the conductor comes back to offer his assistance to getting home. The map the conductor draws leads him to a trap, and he's knocked unconscious and taken to a warehouse - but not before Petunia sees him. He finds himself tied and blindfolded in an unknown location, and he's forced to lie and listen to the mercenaries talk about their plans, one not failing to mention Violet. He's left vulnerable until Petunia sneaks into the room where he's being kept and unties him, and they both plan to sneak out. However, after one of the mercenaries enters the room and shoots into the darkness, Todd is left worried and afraid until Petunia takes control of the situation, emerging and pointing a gun at the mercenary. After her brave show and she shoots the mercenary, he comes out from hiding only to see Cyril, the conductor from the train, and expresses his frustration. Chapters 6-10 The morning after Todd and Petunia return home from the warehouse, the two agree to talk about what happened. After hearing that Petunia lost her job yesterday as well, Todd wraps his arm around her in a way to comfort her and they walk to the Rainbird Cafe without taking the tram, for fear of seeing Cyril again. It draws some unwanted, though unknown, attention from some of Todd's associates on the Violet Investigation Unit. They arrive at the Rainbird Cafe where Hana shows a troublesome customer who is asking for Todd - Cyril. Hana demands that Todd uses his mannerisms to dispel him from the restaurant, after warning him that Cyril was the type of man that could break any woman's heart, but Cyril comes to the back and takes Petunia and Todd outside before they can do anything else. Cyril asks for Todd to come and have drinks with him to discuss their situation - considering that it's strange that the mercenary had to leave Todd alive. When Todd refuses, Cyril threatens to expose Petunia's knowledge of Todd's kidnapping and after remembering Hana's message, Todd declares that Petunia won't go with Cyril alone. After finding the Eighth Lagoon, Todd meets Cyril's waiter, Landon, who annoyingly refers to him by the nickname of "Pumpkin", but feeds him and Petunia before Cyril arrives. After Cyril's arrival, he forces Todd to sit with him and he introduces himself as a "jack-of-all-trades" mercenary, prompting Todd to ask him about Violet and for him to work for him instead of cutting off their connections. Todd gives no specific reason for the question, and after Cyril has to leave to attend to a client, Todd's intoxication causes him to pass out, but not before referring to a concerned Petunia by the name of "Jacqueline". The next morning, after Todd recovers from his hangover, he asks Petunia if he said anything strange after he began drinking with Cyril. After she responds in a fearful manner, he only continues to ask and fears that he may have done something worse, until Clancey interrupts them with a news article pertaining to Todd's capture. When Todd reveals that the story is true, an outraged Clancey drags him to his car and drives him to Parliament to attempt to revoke the story from the Morning Star, whom refuse to do so. He meets Hana and Petunia outside the building, who came out without any explanation as to why. After he butts heads with Hana, he gives Petunia her pin back which she had tried to get from the balcony in the first chapter, and gives Hana no explanation as to why he has it, only a dark grin. While the two bicker, Petunia can be seen looking quite flustered over it. In the first flashback chapter, Todd is first revealed whenever Petunia, disguised as a boy, is trying to pay for a train ticket with a hundred half pennies, and the ticket-masters, one of which is Cyril, have no desire to count it out - and appear to lack the skill to do so quickly. Todd steps in and accomplishes the task, ridiculing the ticket-masters for a poor job and calls Petunia a nuisance. He isn't seen again until Petunia spots him in a diner and marches up to him, angered about him calling her a nuisance. She causes a scene within the restaurant, though it appears that she's quite distressed, enough to where Todd allows her to sit in the booth with him and orders her a coffee if she'll stop yelling and offer him an explanation. At first her words seem to offend him, but she reveals that she's incredibly lonely, even with so many people in the city. They share stories, but when Todd asks for her name, she says "Petunia" instead of her alias "Pete", giving away her gender. She stands up to run out, and although Todd calls for her to wait, she bolts from the diner and leaves him sitting there alone. Chapters 11-15 Todd is called to a meeting for the Violet Investigation Unit, where he verifies that the story released by the Morning Star, regarding his capture, is true. Hobbes and Clancey both agree that Todd should be dismissed from the case for the time being, leaving the group to bicker while Todd stands and walks out. After Clancey confronts him, he's surprised by a sincere smile from Todd and his excitement on getting to work on his personal project now that he's off the investigation unit. However, his joy is short lived whenever he gets back to his apartment and sees that it's been broken into. He inquires if Petunia knows anything and is interrupted when he hears the call of Cyril from inside Petunia's apartment. A brief flashback shows how Todd became interested in botany whenever his Uncle comes to visit his father's estate and takes him out into the garden. Avery demonstrates how botany is like magic, by pouring a strange liquid substance over a flower and causes it to change it's color, fascinating Todd. In the modern day, Todd has supposedly brought Cyril over to his apartment and prepared a herbal remedy for him. Petunia brings out biscuits for them to eat, and Todd flashes them a smile, causing the pair of them to become frightened. When Cyril asks Petunia what's the matter with him, Todd simply says that he's completely normal, and begins to discuss the details of the work he wants Cyril to do for him. He asks for him to steal a neurotoxin known as Spiridium, and when Cyril doesn't give him a straight answer, Todd grasps onto him - revealing that Cyril is badly injured (possibly over his whole body). Cyril leaves, but not before he finally says that he'll do the job for Todd, and he thanks him. Todd shows up at work in high spirits, though according to Hana and Norah, he's skipped a few days without notifying Lacey. He's brought into a room filled with lit candles, and Lacey confronts his failure to show up to work in a very violent and terrifying manner - to a point where Todd screams loud enough for the whole cafe to hear and he's shaking after he crashes into a spying Hana and Norah when he sees her emerge from the room with a knife. Lacey yells for them to get back to work, and Todd seems to be back to his grumpy state and Hana seems to be back to teasing him again. When Norah comments on it, Hana becomes flustered. But, just as Todd's about to reply, Landon shows up and demands his attention. Landon grows quite interested in Todd when he reveals his piano playing skills, and slips him a note referring to his employment of Cyril. Landon asks about Petunia, thinking that the two are always together, leaving Todd to look a little bewildered and confirm that they aren't always together. In the second flashback chapter, Todd's conversation with Petunia at the diner is still in her mind, to where she finds the way he spoke to her as nice. Additionally, when she passes out from a bruise after she's revealed to be a girl by Dylan, she dreams of a fantasy with the two of them together in a garden, Todd almost appearing as a prince before her. Petunia inadvertently thinks of that fantasy again, when Norah compliments her on her earrings. Todd physically appears in Chapter 15 for the first time when Norah and Petunia are on their way to the Rainbird. Petunia notices Todd sullenly talking to Clancey in the street. He turns around and notices her. He seems to recognize her and tries to walk up to her, only for a pickpocket to charge at him and steal his purse. He shouts for someone to stop the thief, but nothing happens until Petunia runs up to him, grabs his hand and drags him off to chase the thief. She steals a bicycle from a passerby and asks Todd to trust her, that she'll get his purse back for him and Todd complies, although they almost risk getting run over by a tram. They end up crashing through the Rainbird, where Hana happens to be working. She helps Petunia take down the thief and Todd is given his wallet back by a flustered Petunia, who apologizes about running away from him. This puts him in a good nature and he tells her his name. She then confirms her name and gender to him and he says that he is pleased to meet her. 'Chapters 16-20' After Petunia comes back from her trip to visit Marcus, Roland, and Dylan, she runs into him taking care of some plants. He wishes her a good afternoon, and she tells him that she was busy yesterday. When he retorts that he didn't ask, she says that he looked as if he wanted to ask her where she had been. She then offers to help him with the flowers, to which he says that he does not really need help; although, it is clear by Petunia's expression and demeanour that she would like to help. After a long moment, Todd finally asks Petunia if she wanted to, and when she says she does, he allows her to help him. The very next evening, Todd invites Petunia to visit the botanical gardens, which she thought was only a figure of speech. Then, he offers her a job as his assistant, for she was the first person who came to mind when he thought about his work. Petunia immediately imagines the angry face of her brother, Elijah, but fiercely blushes and stutters that she would love to become his assistant. Surprised by her response, Todd then gives an uncharacteristically happy grin and ecstatically grabs her hand. Then he turns towards Cyril and says that he also is his assistant. The dark-haired man is in shock and totally disagrees shouting that he works only at night. Todd calmly says that this whole thing is just a part of the job, he even asks Cyril if he wants to do it. A few minutes later overjoyed Todd states that from this day forth they will be a team and gives Petunia and Cyril ''Hibiscus Rosa-Sinensis. ''While a young woman is happy about it Cyril demands that he doesn't want this which makes Todd sad. The young ginger-haired man says that he has been taking care of this flower since it was a seed. Surprisingly he changes his mood and even dares Cyril to drop a pot and have a ridiculous argument with him. This whole conversation is interrupted by Petunia's statement about doing whatever she wants. She then blushes, noticing that she was talking to herself to loud, but to her surprise, Todd agrees with her, with a smile on his face. After this both of them merrily smiles. The Daydreamings of Todd Allison A younger, and far more troublesome, Todd Allison is introduced to the story as being very sick. He refuses the company of others and refuses to sleep in his bed until William Quirke, his servant and father figure, arrives back home and sees to him at the request of several harassed maids. Although Todd protests that he isn't sick, even beginning to cry over the fact, Will eventually leads him to bed and tells him that he doesn't have to be ashamed that he's so ill. He tells him that he'll watch over him, and Todd requests that he stays by his side until he falls asleep. When Todd recovers, Will spots him outside blowing soap bubbles and asks him if he'd like to help with the garden. Todd tells Will that he loves how beautiful the flowers are growing and wish they could last forever until he begins coughing erratically once again and Will and the servants have to call a doctor for him. It's brought to light that Todd has consumption, also known as tuberculosis, and Will goes to check on him. Todd claims he feels horrendous, but he does so with a smile. He says that he understands that all things must come to an end and that Will shouldn't worry about him since he would feel incredibly happy if he were to die with Will near him, because he has done so much for him. Instead of an agreement, Will shouts that he doesn't ever want to hear him say that and that he wants him to grow up happy and healthy. Todd cries that should he live to be an adult, Will would leave and can think of nothing worse, but Will says that he won't need him one day and that Todd, instead, would be the one to leave him. The story ends with Todd in the modern day, who is overwatered his plant while he was thinking about Will. Relationships Petunia Elkwood Petunia is Todd's next door neighbour and a close friend of his. Although Todd is famous for his gruff and rude personality, Petunia seems to be the one person he is genuinely nice to. Although they had a rough beginning, the two presumably reconcile and accept one another as neighbors. Todd seems to care somewhat for Petunia, considering that he bandages her up and sews her jacket after the pair take a nasty fall out of Todd's window. After Todd is captured by a hired team, Petunia goes to great lengths to help him escape. Following the incident, Petunia and him continue to grow closer, to where Todd and Petunia see the need to defend and take care of one another, and they've undoubtedly had certain moments that have led to, at least Petunia, becoming quite flustered. Petunia is the first person whom Todd thinks of whenever it comes to his work, and she later becomes his assistant. The man rarely touches anyone, and yet he is seen numerous times holding Petunia's hand, and he has been seen once by his colleagues placing an arm around her shoulders. Lowell Clancey '' Clancey is the Minister of Science, and therefore, Todd's superior. Clancey was likely the one to get Todd into the Science Administration based in Melbourne, considering that his file suggests that many of the scientists found his findings and research to be leaning towards the ludicrous side. Even more so, Clancey is one of Todd's closest associates and accompanies him to work related events and expeditions. When it was revealed that Todd was captured because of his association with the Violet Investigation Unit, he was immediately concerned about his safety and goes with him to confront the Morning Star editor for the publishing of the story. ''Hana Ikimoto Hana is one of Todd's coworkers at the Rainbird Cafe, and whom he is at odds with for the majority of the time, likely due to their polar opposite personalities. However, Hana doesn't wish harm on Todd and does rely on him for getting rid of Cyril, though her reliance was on his rude conversational skills, and warns him that Cyril was likely the type to break any woman's heart, which inadvertently caused him to worry about Petunia. She's shown to be harsh to him, an example being when she and Petunia went to investigate information in the Parliament house, but she has shown to be worried for his well-being, such as when he appears ill at work one day, and she calls for Lacey to send him home. Cyril Cyril starts out as an enemy to Todd, as he arranges for his capture and death, under the orders of Elijah. However, after Petunia's persuasion to release Todd, Cyril and her brave the team of mercenaries that were hired by Elijah to reach him and remove him safely from the area. After the incident, Cyril finds him and asks for him to come to his home and discuss their situation over drinks at the Eighth Lagoon, which takes some choice words for Todd to agree to. After Cyril explains his line of work to Todd, he is asked by the man to work for him instead of letting their contact end completely; however, Cyril will not begin to work for Todd until his schedule of previous clients is cleared. William Quirke William was Todd's personal butler and servant, but beyond that, a father figure to him. Throughout his childhood, Todd was taken care of by Will, and oftentimes would refuse to do anything until Will was at his side and set him straight. It's shown that his time with Will has left a lasting impression on Todd, to the point where he'll stop and daydream about his younger days when Will was still taking care of him. Todd has grown up and moved away, but Will is still very concerned about his well-being, as he was shocked when he found out about his kidnapping. Jacqueline Webster Although she and Todd have not had any direct contact in the storyline yet, it's been shown that the two have been friends since a young age, and their relationship only grew stronger over the years. After Todd's meeting with Cyril at the Eighth Lagoon, Todd's drunken delirium leads him to refer to a concerned Petunia by the name of "Jacqueline". When Jacqueline appears in the story, she refers harshly to Todd's situation, seeing the story of his capture, but decides to go see him with Will. When Lowell tells Jacqueline that Todd is always irritated by something, she looks upset and says that he never used to be that way. Quotes ''"Because you know, I hate this city. And I hate all you '''stupid '''people and all the '''stupid '''things you do!" ''(to Lowell Clancey, Chapter One) ''"He is the only interesting thing in this city. Everything else is so boring." ''(Petunia Elkwood about Todd Allison, Chapter One) ''"Because he's '''AN IDIOT! YOU SIR, ARE AN IDIOT!'" (Olivier Rousseau to Todd Allison, Chapter Eleven)'' ''"Beautiful things don't last forever. That's why a flower always wilts and a soap bubble always pops and a dream always ends." ''(to William Quirke, The Daydreamings of Todd Allison) Trivia Appearances in other media *He appeared as a cameo in the webcomic THIS IS NOT FICTION, along with Petunia Elkwood. Other Trivia * He shares his birthday with Petunia Elkwood. Category:Main Characters